


Corrupted Love

by kokoforexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Seduction, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoforexo/pseuds/kokoforexo
Summary: Baekhyun is an undercover FBI agent, Chanyeol is a mafia boss.Their lives are intertwined when Baekhyun is assigned a mission to get close to Chanyeol and collect information on him to dismantle his illegal business.Between poker games and gun fights, Baekhyun will find himself torn apart as he discovers a whole new world. Thankfully for him, rules are meant to be broken.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Author's Note

Hello and welcome to my chanbaek fanfiction!

I don't have much to say about this story, I just wanted to clarify a few things. This is a mature fanfiction, there will be swearing, illegal activities, drug use, violence and sex in the chapters. If you are uncomfortable with any of these topics I do not recommend reading any further as this is a mafia au! This story's romantic interests are Chanyeol and Baekhyun so if you are uncomfortable with that pairing this book isn't for you.

I will be writing mostly in Baekhyun's point of view as he is the main character but there will also be chapters in Chanyeol's point of view. Unless I write a note at the beginning of the chapter, it's Baekhyun's point of view!

In the following chapters there will be some text messages included, it will be in this format: (the person who's point of view i'm writing in will always be on the **right** )

**_Contact Name_ **

_Hey_

_Hello_

_How are you?_

_Good, you?_

I will try to link a song to listen to while reading for every chapter but sometimes nothing inspires me so you're free to just listen to whatever you feel like!

I will try my best to update every week but no promises, writing can be very hard sometimes especially with this story as the plot is pretty complex. I also don't want it to get too cliché as a mafia au is relatively basic. Don't hesitate to tell me if you feel like the story is getting a bit too generic, feedback is really super important to me.

I think that's about it! Don't forget to leave comments because I love knowing what you think while reading my story! <33


	2. Chapter 1

As I enter the room, my eyes immediately look for a cardboard folder on the large table. There it lies, ready for me to pick it up and leave; until a hand covers it. A chuckle fills the room as I point my gun towards whoever decided that it was a good idea to interfere with my business.

"Calm down Byun, you're not gonna shoot your boss now are you?

\- Jongdae, what are you doing here? I always pick the files up alone.

\- It's different this time, you and I need to have a little chat."

I let out a sigh as I sit down and open the folder. The first document is a picture of a man. Curious to know what makes him so special, I grab the second paper.

_Park Chanyeol, 26, Casino owner_

_Suspected of being the leader of a gang and using his business to hide his illegal activities_

That was it, the rest of the page consisted of different pictures of him. I gave Jongdae a look filled with confusion.

"That's all you have? Damn this guy must be good.

\- He is... We've been after him for years, pretty much ever since he opened that casino. We have very little proof of his activities. He's extremely discreet, only selling weapons and drugs or doing favours in exchange for what he needs. His gang is not the type to kill or get into fights with others but lately it's been getting out of hand. I've done some digging and apparently before coming to Los Angeles he was in Vegas.

\- _Vegas_? Why would a casino owner leave _Vegas_?

\- I asked around and rumours say that one of the gangs he formed an alliance with betrayed them for money. He considered their leader as family, some say. It got dirty quickly and I guess he didn't want to engage in a war and left.

\- Hmm, the story fits with his activities; no killing even then... So what's my job?

\- As I told you his gang has been getting into some trouble lately: fights, failed jobs... Stuff that doesn't happen to them. My guess is that his enemies from Vegas came here to finish what they started back there... As always the police aren't able to deal with this, gang issues have never been their thing; which is why the government came to us. You're well known for your success as an undercover agent Byun. This is not the first time you deal with gangs which is why the agency chose you for this job.

\- I see... But you still haven't told me exactly what I need to do, why are you avoiding it? Just get straight to the point.

\- As I said you'll have to go undercover, but not as a member of the gang. Chanyeol isn't close to anyone except his right-hand man, he's the one who supervises all the activities. Chanyeol's the brain of the gang, he's got the knowledge and the connections. We need you to go undercover and discover what's going on, why he's losing control and how to stop it. But for that you'll need to be very close to Chanyeol, have access to his personal effects-

\- You want me to be his boyfriend? Jongdae are you crazy? What even makes you think I'm his type?

\- Oh come on Baekhyun, we both know nobody can resist that ass...

I roll my eyes at Jongdae's comment and resist the urge to facepalm. This is what happens when you work for your best-friend... I take the folder, exchange one last look with Jongdae and finally leave.

_Later that day_

I'm laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a notification. I groan and reach for my phone.

**_Boss_ **

_Here are the details of your first mission._

_Location: Target's Casino_

_Time: 22:00_

_Objective: Initiating contact with target, don't forget_

_your priority is to seduce him. Focus on creating a link._

_Short notice much..._

_Stop complaining and get to work, you know how_

_important this case is._

I huff and decide to leave Jongdae on read. It's already 8pm, I need to get ready. I roll onto my stomach, grab my pillow and scream into it. This is by far my stupidest mission ever, Jongdae's gonna regret assigning me to this. I can be a serious bitch when I want to, he might be the king of whining but I'm a taurus for god's sake, nobody's more stubborn than us. I finally get up and decide to pick an outfit for tonight, first impressions make or kill a mission, as much as I hate this I have a reputation to maintain.

Let's see, it's a casino and I need to seduce a mafia boss. I basically need to find the sluttiest outfit possible, amazing... I'm gonna need help with this.

**_Boss_ **

_Hey Jongdae, thanks to you I need to dress_

_like a whore tonight. Help me pick an outfit._

_Magic word?_

_Fuck you._

_The outfit you wore at the company's new year_

_party, classy but sexy. It reveals just enough chest to_

_catch the eye and showcases your best asset ;)_

_My best asset?_

_That sweet ass of yours._

_Of course... Thanks Dae._

_Baekhyun being polite??? Who is this???_

_Shut up._

_That's more like it._

I sit back down on my bed and open Instagram, looking for a picture of my outfit.

_cheers to a new year full of bad guys to seduce and put in jail_

I scoff as I read the caption, it was fully ironic at the time but I couldn't help and feel like I brought this unto myself. Apart from that, Jongdae was right, that outfit was exactly what I needed for tonight. I took all the items out of my closet and headed for the bathroom. A steaming hot shower and thirty minutes later I was ready. I sprayed some perfume on my neck and wrists for a final touch and nervously stared at myself in the mirror. It was finally time to leave...

 ** _1045_** **_words_** ****

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆

heyy reader, thanks for clicking on this story! i hope you liked the first chapter, there wasn't much going on because i needed to introduce the storyline and characters but i promise there will be more action in the next ones.

don't hesitate to leave a comment and kudos on this chapter as it lets me know people are appreciating my writing.

see you next week for chapter 2 <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i recommend listening to this song while reading, hope you like it :)  
> https://youtu.be/4uUDzpHmGYw

I looked at my watch once again, waiting impatiently for the arrow to land on the small 10. My heart beat became louder and louder with every _tick_ of the watch, I felt like it was about to explode. Finally, it was time. I sighed anxiously as I walked towards the casino, changing my expression to a cocky smile in a millisecond as I walked past the main doors.

I had the whole evening planned out, even if nothing significant happened tonight, I had to get Park's attention the first time I came to the casino.

_God, why do I feel so stressed out. I need a drink._

I headed confidently towards the bar and asked for a glass of champagne. I had the blueprint of the building memorised, the only thing left to do was pick a strategic table where Park would stop for sure. As I slowly sipped the alcohol, I turned around and scanned the room. Roulette is the most popular game here but Park's personal favorite is poker. There are a total of 135 poker tables but only a small number of them are positioned next to the impressive window wall. Its strategic placement gives you a mesmerizing view of the entire city, lit up in a thousand different colors at night. Those tables are reserved for the casino's regulars, the high-roll clients who spend a lot. Park always visits them once a night, chats for a while, even plays a game sometimes. We made a deal with one of the employees, some cash in exchange for a place at those tables. It worked as always, people will never stop being desperate for money.

I chugged what was left of champagne in my glass and started walking towards the poker tables. I stopped at the normal ones first, I had to play a little, get my mind in the game before I could sit with the regulars.

I was on my second game when someone called out my name. I turned around and ended up face to face with an employee:

"Mr. Byun, I'm deeply sorry for the wait. I'll accompany you to your table now. All your drinks are on the house for tonight."

\- Don't worry about it."

All eyes were on us as we headed towards the regular tables. I couldn't help but smile at how perfectly this worked out. A new regular who was accidentally left playing with normal customers? There would definitely be chatter about this.

I sat down at one of the tables and greeted everyone with a nod, waiting for their game to end. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was already 10:48pm, Park should be here any time soon. My heart beat accelerated at that thought but I couldn't lose my cool, I needed to stay focused.

"Mr. Byun would you like to participate in this game or just watch?

I was suddenly brought back to reality as I realised that everyone was waiting for my answer.

\- What? Oh yes I'll participate, sorry."

I wanted to melt into the ground and never set foot inside this casino ever again. I could feel my cheeks burning up and I just wanted to bang my head on the poker table.

 _How fucking stupid are you?!_ I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. _Whatever, those clients are useless to you, focus on the game._

My plan was to play badly so that I would lose a lot of money. Hopefully, spending all that cash in such a reckless manner would pick Park's curiosity and get him to approach me. Fortunately for me, losing on purpose was much easier than trying to win. I just had to get the worst cards possible...

**Chanyeol's POV:**

11pm. I walked through the same corridors as I did every night this week, to greet the same clients as I did every night this week, yet I had a feeling something was different this time. I couldn't shake off this heavy sensation in my chest, as if something bad was about to happen. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone whispering.

"Hey you over there! What's all this whispering, don't you have some work to do?

\- Oh Mr. Park... Excuse us, it's just there's a rumor going around-

The employee stopped talking when the person next to her elbowed her in the ribs, eyeing her with concern.

\- A rumor? Goddammit... Just tell me, nobody will lose their job over this okay, I promise.

\- Well, apparently a few days ago we registered a new V.I.P client into the database, I think his name was maybe Byun? Anyways, today he came to the casino but nobody recognised him and he played a few games at the normal tables before someone noticed him and got him to the V.I.P corner..."

I sighed heavily and started running towards the Poker room. I couldn't leave this client waiting any longer or I would risk losing him. _I just can't have a normal day at work, can I?_

As I entered the casino, I was stopped by an employee who looked very concerned.

_Again, really? What the fuck is going on today?_

"Mr. Park, I'm sorry to bother you but I think we might have an issue with our V.I.P client.

\- I already know about the fact that we placed them at the normal tables, don't worry."

\- No, this is something else... That same client, Byun Baekhyun, has been losing all the games since they started playing. The money is adding up to an extreme amount, I'm worried we'll have problems with the payment.

\- I'll handle it, don't worry and just get back to work."

_A new V.I.P client spending like they don't have a care in the world? Either they're crazy rich or just crazy..._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, I did not want to deal with another entitled old fucker tonight. I quickly headed towards the back of the room and sat down at one of the computers, looking for his name in the database. My heart skipped a beat when his picture came up on the screen. _Damn_ , was the first thing I thought as I chuckled slightly.

_This night is gonna be a lot more fun than I thought..._

**_1060 words_ **

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆

heyy reader, thanks for clicking on this story! i hope you're just as excited as i am about this chapter. you probably hate me right now for leaving you on such a cliffhanger but i couldn't help myself, it's one of my guilty pleasures as an author haha.

just want to add a little precision, the 135 poker tables might sound excessive but I actually did some research because i wanted this to be accurate, and _The Bicycle Hotel & Casino_ in LA has that many!

i hope you liked the song i added with this chapter, let me know if i should keep doing that.

don't forget to comment and leave kudos, i love seeing your reactions.

see you next week for chapter 3 <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i recommend listening to this song while reading, hope you like it :)  
> https://youtu.be/VYIdx0J7SPA

**Chanyeol's POV:**

I walked away from the computer and headed towards the poker tables. I greeted a few regular customers and joked with some others but all I could think about was Byun Baekhyun. My eyes roamed the room, avidly looking for his small frame at one of the tables. Finally, I found him close to the tall window-wall. He was even more beautiful than in his picture, with the moonlight shining on him and making his skin glisten. I slowly walked towards his table and started to talk with the other players first. I pretended to be interested in what they were saying but in reality, my eyes were focused on their cards. I analysed each player's game, slowly creating a strategy to help Baekhyun win this round if he turned out to be a valuable asset for the casino. Finally, Baekhyun was the only player I hadn't greeted. I slowly approached him but he didn't notice me at all, he was focused on his cards, a small frown on his face. I cleared my throat and he turned towards me, his eyes widened in surprise but he quickly regained a straight face. I smiled and slightly brought myself closer to him:

"Byun Baekhyun? I'm Park Chanyeol, the owner of the casino, it's a pleasure to meet you.

\- Oh my, excuse me I didn't recognise you-

\- No worries, after all people come here to play, not to look at me.

Baekhyun chuckled slightly and looked away for a second before saying in a shy voice:

\- I would understand if they did, you're quite the eye candy.

I laughed wholeheartedly as his answer took me by surprise. A cheeky personality was actually hidden behind his shy and soft features.

\- Well, it seems that we got off track. I came here to tell you a few things. First of all, I'm terribly sorry about my staff failing to bring you to the V.I.P area at your arrival. I'll personally make sure it doesn't happen again. Second of all, I was informed that the money you've spent at the casino is amounting to a very high sum and I just wanted to verify with you that it wouldn't be an issue. I know it can get hard to keep track of everything during the games."

I smiled at him after saying that and prayed that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. The last thing I needed tonight was to accidentally offend a client, especially a cute one. It's not like we got those often. My thoughts were interrupted by a laugh:

"Oh don't worry I kept track, poker just turned out to be much harder than I thought. You've got some good players here M. Park.

\- Oh please call me Chanyeol. Well, I can offer some help if you'll have me. After all, I need to redeem myself for the poor treatment you got today.

Baekhyun inched his face dangerously close to mine and whispered:

\- I'm all yours Chanyeol..."

**Baekhyun's POV:**

Chanyeol was about to reply when we got interrupted by some crashing sounds. A fight broke out at another table. Chanyeol sighed and quickly walked over there to separate them. The lack of his presence brought me back to reality and I realised just how flustered I was. When Chanyeol introduced himself earlier my heart skipped a beat, the pictures Jongdae picked didn't do the man any justice. He was incredibly handsome and imposing. A man cried out and my attention was once again diverted to the fight. My eyes didn't leave Chanyeol for a second and I could feel my heart speeding up, the fight kept getting more intense. _What the hell is the staff doing, don't they have security here?_ Chanyeol pushed one of the men away from him and he scanned the room, probably looking for the security agents too. His eyes stopped on me for a second but I noticed some movement behind him. My eyes widened in horror but he quickly turned around and smoothly dodged the punch coming at him. I sighed in relief but it was far from over as Chanyeol grabbed the customer's shirt and pushed him up against the wall, grabbing him by the throat. He quickly glanced towards me, his hand still choking the man. _Why are you blushing? Get your head straight Baekhyun, fuck this isn't some TV show. He's a fucking mobster, not to forget the man you're supposed to arrest at the end of this mission._ I shook my head and when I looked up, security had finally showed up and Chanyeol was walking towards me. Even though I needed to stop my heart from going crazy around him, I still had to seduce him for my plan to work out. As he got closer, I noticed a bruise forming on his cheek and a slight cut on his lip. _Not so invincible for a mafia boss..._

"Sorry about that Baekhyun, where were we?

\- What? Who cares about that, are you okay? That was crazy, look at your cheek.

I raised my hand and lightly brushed his face with my thumb. He put his hand on top of mine and sighed. I started panicking, what if it was too much? Had I just fucked up my entire mission with one gesture? Chanyeol interlaced our fingers and brought our hands down. I lowered my face, staring at our hands and incapable of looking back at him. My face was probably already crimson red and I couldn't embarrass myself even more by showing him that. He took me by surprise again as his other hand suddenly but gently grabbed my chin and inched my head up towards his.

"How much do you care about poker games?

\- I'm sorry, what? I don't understand.

\- Just answer me Baekhyun.

\- Not much, I mean I'm quite terrible at the game...

\- That's good because if I take you out, you won't be able to play here anymore.

\- And? There are dozens of casinos in LA versus only one of you..."

In one step Chanyeol closed the distance between us. His hand left my chin and grabbed my hip, bringing our bodies dangerously close. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, but I couldn't hear anything as my attention was entirely focused on his hand that was now on my ass. He pulled away and shifted his body towards the other players.

"Ladies, gentlemen, sorry about all the commotion. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

He then walked away as if nothing happened, not giving me one more look. I couldn't help but stare at him until his tall frame disappeared behind a staff only engraved door. _What the absolute hell just happened?_ I had never felt like this before, my ears were buzzing, my chest was heavy and my whole face was warm. _This is not good... He has such a crazy effect on me, I'm never gonna be able to finish this mission successfully._ I took a shaking breath and suddenly realised that there was something in my pocket. It was a business card, I blushed even harder when I realised Chanyeol slipped it in my pocket when he... _Stop, you can't think about this any longer, get your head straight Byun. Jongdae's gonna call you anytime soon to get a full report._

**_1220 words_ **

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆

heyy reader, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it was a bit longer than the other ones, it took me some time to write it but i ended up being very inspired haha.

we finally got some ~action~ between the boys, i hope you liked it and didn't think it was cringy, i tried my best not make it too cliché. i'm excited to write the next chapter, leave a comment and tell me where you want chanyeol to take baekhyun on a date!

i'll see you soon for chapter 4 <3


End file.
